Fragile
by toledo girl
Summary: House, Cuddy and Rachel move into the infamous Murder House. Normally, the Harmons would make sure that everyone scares the family into leaving, but Tate, who is now starting to unravel even more after losing Violet, has different plans for them.
1. Chapter 1

**Most of this story was actually written by my friend Kay. She came up with the idea and we sat down and wrote it together. **

**I would also like to clear up any confusion that might come from this, I ignored House and Cuddy breaking up, and they are still together even thought this is clearly set past season eight. **

Chapter 1: Loss

Tate sat alone up in the attic with his thoughts. Well, he was never completely, no one was in this house.

Yesterday, he saw Violet. She did not say anything to him, instead, she just ignored him. He knew though, sooner or later, she would have to talk to him. They were stuck there, together forever. When he had said that he would wait forever if he had to, he meant it.

"Still mourning your loss?" Hayden questioned.

Tate turned around and saw her standing there, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

"Trust me, that little bitch is over you," she stated, pushing herself off the wall and walked towards him.

Tate turned back away from her. "She has to talk to me sooner or later," he patiently informed her.

Hayden sat down on the floor beside him. It was no secret that she had feelings for him, everyone knew, Tate just didn't care. All her feelings towards him were sexual, and he didn't want that, he wanted Violet, the girl who actually cared for him, and loved him.

"I doubt our little Juliet will mind if Romeo gets some practice in while she's gone," Hayden offered, leaning in to kiss him.

"I won't do that to her," Tate curtly replied. The last thing he needed was another reason for Violet to not want to be with him.

Hayden stood up and rolled her eyes. "God you're pathetic," she remarked. "Sit up here and mope over one lousy girl who doesn't even want to notice you exist anymore."

"Come talk to me when you finally grow a pair," she called out to him as she walked off.

xxx

House stepped up and looked into the casket. There he was, his best friend, pale and stiff. Expressionless, glossy eyes glued to him, carefully taking in the image. Somehow, it wasn't much different from the last time that he saw him living last week when Wilson had called him over to say goodbye to him. He never said that he specifically wanted him there because he knew that he was going to die that night, but House could sense it, the way that Wilson kept thinking back to the past, the way he would mindlessly stare every so often, then the way he said goodbye when House went to leave. He grabbed his hand and didn't let go, actually requested a hug that he made last over a few seconds. House knew it then. His friend was gone.

Cuddy walked up from behind him and comfortingly grabbed his shoulder. He had been up there too long to just be saying goodbye. "Come on," she whispered, gently tugging on his shoulder to lead him away.

House obliged and allowed her to guide him over to the chairs and sat down. He could still remember, a little over five months ago when he told Wilson to fight because he needed him. Now, here he was, at his funeral wishing there was something more that he could have said. Wondering, if there was one thing that he could have done to have made things go differently.

Cuddy just sat there beside him, holding back her own tears. One hand on his back and the other on his hand. For the past couple of days, he had been like this, distant. And he remained that way through the entire service, just staring.

That night, they returned back to her place. Silent. Rachel was over with her sister and neither of them had to go to work the next day.

House wearily made his way through the darkened room and allowed himself to sink into the couch.

Cuddy headed straight to her room and changed. All she wanted to do was forget about today. Seeing her dead friend and her dazed, absent minded boyfriend, it was too much. She had to be strong though. House was now the weaker of the two, and with him on edge, she had to watch herself, wait to grieve.

Her sweats were on and her hair pulled back. She padded through the hall and stopped at the entrance of the living room. "How you holding up?" she carefully implored.

House remained stoic as he moved his eyes to her. "Better than Wilson," he gruffly answered, a bitter undertone.

Cuddy nodded. She knew better than to say anything more about it at this point. It was still too soon.

House quickly adverted his eyes. He couldn't talk about this, not now.

Cuddy went ahead and joined him on the couch. It took her a minute, but she was able to relax.

No interaction between the two. Just silence. After a minute, Cuddy figured that now was the time to bring up something that had been on her mind all day. "There are some job openings in California," she carefully announced, peeking over to him to see how he took that offer.

Yesterday, she had spent her free time making phone calls and doing some research. Neither of them really had anything keeping them here, except for a job and right now, they both needed a new start. California was about as far away as you could get from New Jersey.

"Trying to get rid of me before I completely lose it?" he harshly questioned, scared to look back at her.

"In LA, there's a couple of openings that you and I could easily get. We could either both go to the same hospital or work at separate ones. Either way, we could stay in the same area," she clarified, pausing as he turned and looked to her. "And it might be better for both our relationship and our careers if you weren't working for me anymore," she added.

House kept his eyes on her, examining her. Just pick up and run away, that was what she was really offering to him. "Okay," he casually answered.

"That's it?" she asked. She had been prepared to argue with him and convince him.

"No, you're going ot have to tie me down and do bad things to me," he replied. He then looked to her, realizing that there was one thing that she forgot to mention.

"When you say same area, do you mean two separate places? Or one place?" he inquired.

Cuddy looked to him for a second. "Could you handle one place?" she asked.

Right now, he was afraid to lose anyone, especially Cuddy. Even if he was rushing into this, all that mattered was that it would keep her there with him. "We basically live together now. The only difference is that neither of us would ever have to drive home to get our clothes," he reasoned, more to convince himself.

Cuddy smiled. "All right," she said and then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. They would be moving in together.

xxx

Vivien sat in the kitchen, staring out the window. She watched as Violet sat out in the gazebo, writing. Her daughter, she could have been out there preparing for college, do something with her life, and now, she had no life. Just an existence in this house, never having anything to look forward to.

Moira entered the room and saw her sitting there, guilty expression on her face. "Don't blame yourself," she said.

Vivien sighed, brushing her hair back behind her ear. "Doesn't matter who you blame, it won't change anything," she explained.

"You can blame me," Tate announced. He really did feel guilty. If he would have made it to her room just a little bit sooner, made her throw the pills up sooner, she might have lived. Maybe even got there before she took the pills. He was dead and stuck in that house, but that didn't mean that he had wished that on her.

That was the first time that he had even spoken a word to Vivien since her death. He could easily see that she was still scorned, and hurt as she turned to look at him.

Deep down, Vivien wanted to blame him for everything, but she couldn't pin Violet's death on him. First off, she knew how stubborn Violet could be, if she wanted to do something, she did it regardless. She had also heard about how he tried to save her.

The room was still and tense. Vivien had no real desire to even be in his company and Tate just didn't want to say the wrong thing.

"You may not have personally killed my daughter, but you did destroy a family," Vivien sorely stated, finally breaking the silence, and then got up and left.

Tate sulked his way over to the back door and watched Violet. The only girl he ever truly loved, the only light in his life that was filled with darkness,wanted nothing to do with him. Her words, she believed that he had changed, she still loved him, but, she could never forgive him.

"This time I believe you have crossed to many boundaries," she offered her opinion.

He heard her, and acknowledged what she said, but didn't care anymore. He had to talk to her. Without hesitation, he stepped outside and hastened towards the gazebo. "Violet?" he called out to her.

Violet looked down and sighed. Eyes filled with sympathy and regret. "I told you Tate, I can't be with you. Not after what happened," she steadily explained.

"I wasn't trying to hurt anyone," Tate said. Violet just ignored him. "Especially you," he added, nearly crying. It was driving him crazy, being stuck there in the same with her, but never able to have her.

Violet still ignored him.

Tate shook his head. "What do you want me to do to show you that it was not personal? Go after the next family that moves in for no reason?" he offered, not able to think clearly anymore.

There was still no response. "Fine," he said and then left her alone.

Violet looked up and watched him leave. She wasn't too worried. He would do just about anything to prove to her that he had changed, and destroying another family would completely contradict that. Also, it has been so long since anyone had even come to see the place that she figured that there would be no one else living there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Boy That You Loved, The Monster That You Fear

Violet sat there, watching Tate. She was sitting on the basement stairs, and he was down on the floor, against the wall. She wasn't appearing to him.

What she heard today, she had to wonder if he would really go through with it. Torturing someone else just to get across the point that everything that happened was not personally against her.

As of now, she knew what he was capable of, murder, rape. Everything that tore her family apart and broke them.

What bothered her the most was the fact that while they were together, it was all a lie. He could talk to her day after day, knowing what was going on, knowing that what he did was wrong, and acted as if there was nothing wrong. He played the innocent part to a tee. He was able to go along, telling her, convincing her that he was innocent, that he had no idea why he did the things that he did. Telling her about high school assholes while hypocritically knowing that he was the one that went in there and shot and killed nine random high school kids for no reason. He was able to lie about all of that, while behind those angelic eyes, he knew. Without any shame, and without any guilt, he faked innocence and played the victim.

If he was capable of all of that, what else could he do? That scared her more than anything. Not for her sake, not now. She did still trust that he would never actually hurt her, and there was also the fact that she was dead, there was nothing that he could actually do to her.

She was scared for who ever did decide to move in. People were scared of this place now, but eventually, someone would be brave enough to buy it. The stories would subside for a little bit and people let them go. Sooner or later, someone would come along, see the price and think that this place couldn't be all that bad and move in. Those were the people that she was scared for.

This place was dangerous before Tate was here, that was a known fact, but he was responsible for a lot of the recent tragedies that have occurred.

xxx

For the past week, House and Cuddy had been staying at a hotel with Rachel. As of now, both of them had a job in place. They were both trying to find a place that they could live at. Together, they both had a few weeks to get everything together, find a place, move out their furniture, and find a nanny for Rachel.

House laid on the bed watching tv as Rachel sat beside him, playing with a few random toys. They had already gone to look at three houses, and although House liked all of them, Cuddy found something wrong with each of them and insisted that they keep looking.

"Come on Greg! We have to be there in a few minutes," Cuddy ordered, starting to get stressed out. She wanted to leave early and make sure that they were able to find the place. But no. Now, as she stood in front of the mirror brushing her hair, she kept her eyes on the reflection of House laying there.

"How about you just go, and then you can come back and tell me what was wrong with the place?" he proposed, starting to get tired of this whole thing. He wanted to live with her, but he didn't want to have to see fifty homes before he did it.

Cuddy sighed and went to sit down next to him on the bed, seductively leaning into him. "May I remind you, as soon as we find a house, we can have our own bedroom again?" she whispered.

House turned and glared to her. "May I remind you that I liked all three houses so far?" he asked, showing his irritation.

"Just come," Cuddy sternly requested and then stood back up and headed to grab her purse.

"Fine, drag the cripple all around California," he remarked.

"You'll live," Cuddy responded.

"Yes, but will I want to?" he questioned.

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "Cut the dramatics."

Looking down to Rachel, he noticed that she had managed to completely block them out. "You ready to go see yet another house?"

"Yes!" she squealed.

He watched as the little girl jumped and nearly ran to go follow Cuddy out the door. "At least she won't be complaining the whole time," he muttered.

xxx

Constance sat outside on the porch. Sunglasses on with a cigarette in her hand and a drink next to her. Michael was out in the yard, running around. The young boy was full of energy, usually very happy.

He scared her though. Ever since the incident with the babysitter, she could see it in his eyes. His father's ways. He was destined to end up like him, it was simply a matter of time. Until then, she would have to watch him, cover up any mistakes that he made and protect him.

That was when she saw the car pull up in the neighboring driveway and the little family get out. Removing her glasses to see them more clearly, she smirked. "Well, would you look at that?"

Michael stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes were stuck on the little girl who was smiling to him, trying to get his attention by saying hi to him. There was something about her. Something that he sensed different about her.

House ignored the little boy as he made his way straight to the porch. He wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

Cuddy however, stopped and smiled to the little boy. After a moment of Rachel trying to get his attention, he smiled back to her and waved.

Cuddy carried Rachel up to the porch and smiled over to House. "Looks like Rachel would have a little friend if we decide to move here," she mentioned.

"He's not her's. Did you see how old she is?" he questioned as if she were stupid.

Cuddy glared to him. "Doesn't mean that this is the only time that he'll ever be over there."

"Hello! You must be the Houses," the young blonde greeted after opening the door. Marcy had given up on trying to sell the house and decided that since she was losing money, just about any job would be better than this, so she took a job at a department store. "I'm Tammy and I will be showing you around the house today."

The young girl was too cheery for House's liking. This made him really want to just get this over with. The only part that stuck out to him though was the fact that Cuddy had called and made the appointment using his name. "Either someone's delusional, or really desperate to get married," House quietly remarked to her.

Cuddy glared to him and then followed Tammy. They stood in the foyer and listened to the girl talk to them about the basics of the house.

Violet and Vivien stood against the staircase, watching the family. "I thought everyone was afraid to even see this place anymore," Vivien stated.

"I had to see this to believe it," Ben said upon entering the room.

Rachel had her head resting on Cuddy's shoulder. With Cuddy's back to the staircase, Rachel stared directly at the three. She went ahead and waved to them.

"Holy shit, I think the kid sees us," Violet announced. Just to make sure, she tried sticking her tongue out at the little girl. Rachel mirrored her action.

"I think you're right," Vivien responded.

"Someone who can see us regardless of whether or not we appear to them," Ben commented.

They watched as Tammy took the group around the downstairs, showing them the living room, dining room, and kitchen.

Tate came up from the basement and passed by them on his way the stairs. He knew that his words were still in Violet's head. There was no way that she could have forgotten about that.

Shortly after, Tammy lead everyone upstairs.

House was aware of the price and still hadn't heard why the place was so cheap. She was hiding something. "So what's wrong with the place?" he bluntly implored once they reached the top of the stairs.

Tammy stopped and turned to him. "Well, I guess I was going to have to tell you sooner or later," she nervously admitted. "The last family here fled, and the family before that, the mother died giving birth to her second child and the father killed himself causing the older kid to run away."

Cuddy looked to her, eyes widened. She then glanced over to House who was unfazed. "Can we have a moment please?"

"Of course," Tammy obliged and then walked back down the the stairs.

House looked to her and immediately knew what was going through her mind. "You can't be serious. You're a doctor, you work in a hospital where people die everyday. It's just a house, just because a couple people died here doesn't mean that the place is haunted."

Cuddy nodded. He was right, but that didn't make this feel any better. "I know. I just find it creepy. It hits a little close to home too. Seems like that's how it would happen to me if I finally ever got to the point where I could have a baby," she explained.

House sighed. "You know that I wouldn't let that happen to you. Also, all I know is that this place is extremely cheap for a stupid reason. Most times you would expect to have found mold or excessive damage, but instead it's some bullshit about a haunting that is scaring people because they believe that it's too much for their home remedies to chase the spirits away," he explained.

Cuddy nodded. He was right, it was a house, and just a house. "All right, let's buy it," she gave in.

Violet stood down at the bottom of the stairs, listening in, her eyes widening. As soon as she heard Cuddy agree to it, she ran up the stairs, passing them as they were on their way down.

"Tate?" She walked over and stood beside him.

Tate turned and looked to her. "Don't worry, I don't wanna hurt people anymore," he reluctantly confessed.

"So, you're not going to do anything to them?" Violet implored. It was hard for her to believe that it was all that easy. Maybe, he did change. Just, maybe.

"Listen, if hurting them hurts you, then I don't wanna do that," he promised. Those eyes, like puppy dog eyes almost, looking into her's.

"All right," she instinctively backed away from him.

Tate took the hint. He turned and walked away.

"You must feel honored, being able to hold that much power over the monster of the house," Chad mentioned.

Violet turned her back away from him, but she refused to look to him. "Yeah honored," she scoffed. "He lied to me about everything and murdered my mom," she said, crossing her arms.

Chad walked closer to her and smirked. "Your're right, I guess if he did do anything, he would just cover it up and then tell you later on that it was to protect you," he stated.

Violet just shook her head and hurried back down stairs. She already had these thoughts in the back of her head, she didn't need to be having everything thrown back at her right now.


End file.
